To Find Aphmau
by Anime Angel51
Summary: In the war of Phinox Drop and Scaleswind something happens that will change Phinox Drop and Aphmau forever. -GarMau fanfic- *on pause*
1. Ch1: The war

**Disclamer: The characters in this story are no mine they're Aphmau's**

 **Now on with the story!**

(Aphmau's Pov)

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!" I said to myself. There where Okassis, Meteli, Bright Port, Scaleswind, and more were fighting each other. I was too cought up in my thoughts and didn't notice an Okassis guard that came running towards me. When I saw him, his sword was an inch away from touching me. Then the guard was on the floor as I saw a flash of blonde hair. It Was Garroth! "M'Lady please pay attention and don't let your guard down." Garroth stated and I just nodded. Garroth started to kill more guards. I snapped out of it and continued killing guards too. I gave Garroth a 'you-better-survive-this-or-else' kind of look. He smiled and continued killing Okassis and Scaleswind guards. I got more focused and continued next to Garroth.

(Garroth's pov)

I looked back at Aphmau and gave me the look. I smile and continued. After about 20- 25 minutes after I looked back a Aphmau and saw she was very focused. I smiled and and saw a person behind her. _It was an Okassis guard._ I killed the guard in front of me and turned back too Aphmau and yelled, "APHMAU BEHIND YOU!" Then I _Ran_ to her as fast as I could to get to her and protect her. But I _almost made it,_ _ **Almost.**_

(Aphmau's pov)

I was more focused then ever in my life. When after killing a few guards I heard Garroth yell, 'APHMAU BEHIND YOU!' I killed the guard in front of me and quickly turned around and saw an Okassis guard raise his sword and brought it down _fast._ Then I felt a sharp pain going across my chest then felt my self hit the ground and everything started to turn blurry.

 **So sorry it's short but it's my first fanfic and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **-Anime Lover**


	2. Ch2: Goodbye Garroth

(Aphmau's pov)

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I screamed loudly. Then I fell to the ground with a sword in my chest. I looked at the Okassis guard as it was killed by Garroth, then Garroth rushed to my side and grabbed my hand. As Garroth grabbed my hand I started to get cold and my vision started to get blurry. I looked at Garroth as he was yelling for help. Then he looked back at me and I felt droplets on my face. "G-G-Garroth.." I whispered. "M'Lady don't speak save your energy." Garroth said in a sad but soft tone. Yet I didn't listen to him and said my final words to him, " _G-g-garroth I love you."_ Then everything turned black...

(Garroth's pov)

I heard Aphmau say that she loved me. I looked at her in shock and started crying harder when she closed her eyes and became motionless and cold. Then I held her closer and started wailing. Then I heard footsteps come closer to me and felt a tap on my shoulder I looked back at the person who tapped me. It was laurunce, the lord of Scaleswind, and Nicole. "Garroth the war has ended now and where is Aph-" I heard laurunce stop when he saw my face and a lifeless Aphmau in my arms. Then laurunce fell to his knees and started to cry so did Nicole. Then I cried harder and looked back at Aphmau. She started turning a bright golden color then it looked like she was evaporating in golden particles. Then I held her closer and crying harder screaming,"DON'T LEAVE. DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM US!" And started holding her tighter till there was nothing left in my arms then I cried even harder with laurunce and Nicole...

 **So how was it I hope u like it I'll try to update faster. Plz R &R bye **

**-Anime**


	3. Ch3: W-what happened?

**I'm sooo sorry everyone that I didn't update faster -bows- the reason is that I had hw and now I don't have any so yea I blame hw... Now on with the story!**

(Aphmau's pov)

(One week later by where new Matelli is going to be)

I wake up on the ground that is full of grass and trees like a forest. I was trying to remember how I got here and then it hit me, _I had died,_ once I remember I shot up and my head started to hurt badly. I shook it off and got up. I looked around and saw nothing but trees and flowers. Then I saw a hill and started to climb up it. Once I got to the top I looked around for any familiar places and I saw a building in the distance. It was very far and I couldn't see it well. So I started to run to the building but got lost in the process. I did get to the building but just found an old run down house. It looked like the old lord's home but a different structure. I looked around and saw that was to only house around so I looked in it for any tools so maybe I could live here until I find Phoenix Drop. I found a chest full of tools and I took the axe and started to cut down trees to rebuild the house.

(Garroth's pov)

(Same time at Phoenix Drop)

It has Been one week since lady Aphmau has died but ever since then it felt like she is still alive but I know she isn't. I was in Aphmau's house just sitting in her kitchen in pure silence. Ever since Aphmau has died I took the Place as Lord and stayed at Aphmau's place keeping it clean and not lonely. Another reason is because this is the only place that calms me. Today is my day off from lord. We already finished repairing Phoenix Drop and get everyone in there homes the only one not home is me and... _Aphmau_. I was just broken after the incident. I didn't talk to anyone unless I'm on the job. Then I fell asleep just as the sun went down. When I was sleeping everything went white...

(Aphmau's pov)

It took me all day to fix this house and I'm still not done I was really tired and this headache isn't helping. I looked around for a bed and I found one that wasn't that broken and cleaned it and fell asleep once the sun went down and when I was sleeping everything turned _white..._

 **Hope u like it I will try to update faster and sorry for this cliffhanger I think it's more mysterious... So see u next time!**

 **(Spin, bow, AYE!)**


	4. Ch4: Y-your Alive!

**See I told u I would update soon!**

 **Nicole:Not soon enough...**

 **Me: Hey in my defense I have hw and a small writer block AND I have Chinese New Years stuff so I didn't have wifi!**

 **Lucy:Yea right u could have updated faster though.**

 **Me: You're not even in this show why are u even here!**

 **Lucy: Because I can!**

 **Me: Someone please do the disclaimer...**

 **Nicole and Lucy: Anime Doesn't own Mincraft Diaries!**

(Aphmau's pov)

After the bright light Died Down I looked around and I saw a big tree, it looked like the tree I built Levin and Malchi's tree house in. I walked to the tree and touched it when I touched it I heard foot steps coming up behind me, I turned around and saw a man running up to me. It was Garroth...

(Garroth's pov)

When the bright light died down I looked around and I saw a big tree in the center of the area, it looked like the tree I saved Aphmau from. Then on the other side of the area I saw a shadowed figure that had a close resemblance to Aphmau's. I saw the figure walk to the tree. I walked behind the figure and noticed _it was Aphmau._ When she touched the tree I ran up to her to give a big hug when she turned around I gave a big hug and started crying waterfalls. She hugged me back and I just hugged her harder. I started to calm down and whispered, " _please... Let this be real..._ " Then I looked at Aphmau when she said, "It's not a dream is it?" I looked at her and kissed her and said, "if it is then it would be my happiest..." Then I smiled a bright smile. Then I closed my eyes and pinched my self. I opened my eyes and saw Aphmau with a questionable expression then she asked,"Why did u pinch yourself?" It's not a dream I thought. "It's not a dream then." I said with a happy tone. "That means you're still alive then!" I said with Great happiness. Then she said," yes I'm veary much alive and quite lost actually, in a forest, I found a house that was broken down a bit and and I fixed it up a bit and I'm going to stay there... But it's just until I find Phoenix Drop!" And she put on a huge smile. I smiled back and asked her,"So... You love me?" She turned a bright red and said,"Y-yes..." Once she said that I pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. We broke away for air and hugged her when I did I herd a church bell and everything started to turn white and I whispered in her ear,"Untill we meet again..." Then I woke up in Aphmau's room and saw laurunce come in with a worried look. I asked him what's wrong and he said that I disappeared and everyone thought something happened to me. Then I smiled at him and said,"that's because I saw Aphmau... Alive..." Then Laurance just dropped his sword and shock...

(Aphmau's pov)

 _"Until we meet again..."_ Where the last words I heard from Garroth before I woke up in the old house. The sun was rising and birds were chirping I got up and walked in the forest with my sword so I could get some breakfast. When I came back I had 2 raw beef and 1 Raw Chicken. I started up the furnace and started to cook my beef and chicken. When it finished I sat down and ate. When I was finished I got up and started to make torches so I won't get lost from the house. I started to wonder around and looked around for food and villages that I knew of but at the end there was no luck, but it was only morning so I could check again later. Then I thought to my self, _when will I see Garroth again..._

 **So how was it I tried my best and I still have homework to do, but I made more! Just for u guys! Also I stayed up late to finish this it's 1:36 AM! So hope u like it now time to sleep R &R please! **

**(Spin, bow, blow kiss, Aye!)**


	5. Ch5: She is!

**Hey everyone I know I said I would post in a week but I thought about it and I was like I can't do this to u guys so yea it's just going to be Garroth's pov in this chapter.**

 **Katelyn: U should keep ur promises you know**

 **Me: what? Are u telling me I should let them suffer for not having fanfic for a week?**

 **Katelyn: U done it before.**

 **Me:I had my reasons but this one was just selfish in my eyes.**

 **Levy: Lu-chan told this to me but I can agree with anime.**

 **Me: Another Fairy Tail Character-sweat drops- oh! Levy can u do the disclaimer**

 **Katelyn: can we both do it?**

 **Me: Fine...**

 **Katelyn and Levy:Anime doesn't own Minecraft Diaries!**

(Garroth's pov)

Laurence just stared at me in disbelief. Then he smiled and said,"Wow Garroth that Dream u had must have Been very exciting and life like because this is the first time u smiled since the... _incident_." When Laurance said that I stopped smiling looked at him with an 'Are you kidding me' kind of face. He looked at me and stopped smiling then I said,"Laurunce would you think I would be smiling if It was a dream? I can assure you that it wasn't a dream, I even pinched myself and it wasn't a dream." When I finished talking Laurence just stared at me and didn't say a word. Then I looked around and saw that I was in Aphmau's bed and I thought,"How did I get on Aphmau's bed, I thought I was in the kitchen." Then I took the covers off of me and stood up. Laurunce asked me where I was going and I simply said,"I'm going to make a town announcement, gathered everyone in the square." Laurunce nodded picked up his sword and went out to tell everyone. I went out of Aphmau's room and went downstairs to grab something to eat. I grabbed bread and water and ate it as I was walking to the square. When I got there the whole town was at the square. I stood on Logan's stand and cleared my throat. Everyone looked my way and I started to speak. I said,"As we all know I was not my self since Aphmau's Death..." As I said that everyone looked down and I continued,"But now I'm happy and no longer have regret about it," as I said that everyone looked at me with confusion,"if you're asking yourself if I am ok, I am perfectly ok! Now getting to the point I wanted to say something that is very shocking, it's...that...Aphmau is _Alive_ " when I finished my sentence everyone looked at me wide eyed and started mumbling things I heard things like,"Has Garroth gone crazy" or," Is it true?" What I heard that I said,"I'm not crazy and it's true even ask Laurunce.," everyone looked at Laurunce and he just nodded and everyone just stares at both of us wide eyed and there mouths in a perfect 'o'. Then they all screamed,"WHAT?!"

(Aphmau's pov)

( **I know I said it was only Garroth's pov but I just had too)**

I don't know why but as I was eating I sneezed. Wierd...

 **So how was it! Also it's my birthday! Yay! It's 2/13/16 I POSTED THIS AT MIDNIGHT! BYE TILL NEXT TIME!**

 **(Stand, bow, blow kiss, aye!)**


	6. Ch6: Time to look Again

**Hey everyone anime here and today no one (hopefully) will inter-**

 **Garroth: hi anime**

 **Me:Garroth! Or should I say gar-gar...-goes to boycott to bring back Gar-Gar-**

 **Garroth: -sweat drops- really... Any ways Anime doesn't own Minecraft diaries**

 **Me: -comes back- Garroth! I found sprinkels!**

 **Garroth: What really where -looks around-**

 **Me: I give u hints, 1. Her name starts with an A and ends with a U 2. She's ur crush-runs away screaming, "#GARMAU4LIFE"-**

 **Garroth: -runs after anime- TELL ME WHERE SPINKELS IS!**

 **(Aphmau's pov)**

After I ate I took a nap and woke up around 12:30pm and got ready to explore some more. I was ready by 1:00 and went out. I was running about and found a village but it was no village I seen before. So I kept exploring and didn't find anything. As I was heading back to the house, I heard footsteps coming from behind. I turned around then saw blackness.

 **(? Pov)**

"Are you sure this is the girl boss wants", I ask my partner. "Of course it's her! Baka!" My partner says and smacks me in the head. "Owwww" I complained. "Let's just get her to, Zen-err boss." My partner says. "Yea yea yea..."I say as I picked up the unconscious girl over my shoulder and headed to the nether portal.

 **(Time skip: 4hours later)**

 **(Aphmau's pov)**

I started to regain consciousness as I heard some people talking. I shot my eyes opened and got up. When I looked around I saw I was in a cell that was made of netherbricks. On the other side or the bars I saw two people. One looked like Zenix and the other was unfamiliar. The unfamiliar one left after I noticed him or her. When the other one left I said,"Zenix? Is That you?!" The one that

looked like Zenix looked at me and said,"well well well...My darling Aphmau, so glad you remembered me..." Then he laughed like a crazy person. "Yes it's me Zenix. And your Aphmau who is helpless in the nether...I take my leave now... Also all magics and witchcraft are canceled in that cell so no getting out for you..." Then he left me here in this cell,lonely, as I lay in the bed beginning to think. As I was thinking I fell asleep. When I was asleep everything turned white...

 **(Garroth's pov before Aphmau fell asleep)**

It was getting dark in Phoenix Drop and everyone went to bed. Except for me and Laurance."Laurunce I have a feeling that I'm gonna see her tonight, do u want to try the _plan_?" I ask Laurunce. "Sure lets try it." Laurunce said I went to my bed and fell asleep. Laurunce put his hand on my shoulder when I fell asleep. When I was sleeping everything turned white. When the bright light died down I saw Laurunce next to me. "Laurunce the plan worked!" I said. "Yea I know it worked. Why do u think I'm here?" Laurunce says. I was about to reply, but was interrupted by a crying Aphmau slamming into me.

 **(Aphmau's pov)**

I was crying waterfalls when I slammed into Garroth. "Aphmau what's wrong?!" Garroth asked me with consern. "G-Garroth, K-k-kidnapped, z-z-Zenix,N-nether!" Was all I could say because of how scared I was. "Wait. So what ur telling me is that you got kidnapped, tooken to the nether, and Zenix was there?" Laurunce asked me. I shook my head yes. And said,"L-Laurunce w-why a-are y-you h-here?" I asked him in between sobs. Garroth then said,"Now is not the Time to ask that Aphmau your being kidnapped and Zenix is there! We have to get you back!" Then loud church bells started to ring. "NO!" I said as I hugged Garroth tighter. "NO I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" I yelled but I was already back at the nether crying away my tears...

 **Soooo how was it! Also for the two unfamiliar people I will be putting in OCs and I would like you guys to make them up! So tell me in the reviews! Also Guess user** **Eya04 I'm sorry for my mistakes but I just turned 12 recently and I'm not that good in reading but I will try to do better! Bye everyone!**

 **(stand, bow, twirl, blow kiss, Aye!)**


	7. Ch7: Worse Case Scenario

**Hey guys I finally got Garroth off my tai-**

 **Garroth: You said you knew where sprinkles was!**

 **Me:Listen to my hints carfully Number one Name starts with an A and ends with a U Number Two She is YOUR crush Number three GarMau4Life!**

 **Garroth:-thinks who sprinkles is- Oh! I know she is -runs off screaming,"APHMAU!"-**

 **Me: well he got that right. Sorry Aphmau! -bows- Anyways I do not own Minecraft Diaries**

 **(Aphmau's pov)**

I was still crying after an hour and finished crying after another hour. When I was done crying someone came to the cell. It was another mystery person. **(don't worry this my own oc and a totally different person)** She was a woman with Bright yellow hair and blue eyes like Garroth. Now that I look at her she looked a lot like Garroth. "Come it's _time_ " she says. "Time for what?" I ask her. "Just come" she says with a harsh tone. I come the cell bars, she opens up the cell doors and puts hand cuffs on my wrists. As we were walking down the long hall I asked her,"What's ur name?" She looks at me and smiles. "I'm Mia and I'm sorry for acting harsh on u, I don't notice what I'm saying some times" She says with a cheerful tone. "It's fine. Mia Do you have any um siblings?" I ask her. "Actually I know I have three brothers but I only know one." She replies with joy. ' _How does she have so much happiness in the nether?'_ I though. "So what's your name?" Mia asks me. "Oh, It's Aphmau." I smiled at her with warmth. We turned a corner and Mia wispered to me,"I'm sorry for what's about to happen" and I can tell she was not lieing. She was frowning. We kept walking in silence until we got to a Door. Mia opened the door wispering sorry to me as we walked into the room. When we walked into the room I froze in my place. _This room had alters to make people shadow nights._ Mia took off the hand cuffs and said sorry. She told me to lay on one of the alters I didn't want to but I knew I had to. I slowly laid down on one of the alters and close my eyes. And I didn't open my eyes for a long time...

 **(Garroth's pov: same time)**

I know it was only about on hour since I saw her, but I had a strong feeling that Aphmau needed help. I told Laurunce about my feeling and he said,"Either she needs a shoulder to cry on or something I don't even want to think about." The last comment made me think, what was it that Laurunce didn't want to talk about? "I know what you're thinking Garroth and I'll tell you what I'm thinking but this is just the worst case scenario. Ok?" Laurunce said. I nodded and Laurunce continued,"The worse case scenario is that Aphmau is being turned into a _shadow night_." I widen my eyes and yelled,"WE NEED TO GET TO THE NETHER ASAP!" Then I ran into town and started informing everyone. And I just hoped it's not the worst case scenario...

 **Soo how was it this just came off the top of my head and didn't want to wait to start writing. I also promised my best friend that I would write more tonight and it's already 3:00AM! SOO tried! So plz R &R and see you asap. Bye!**

 **(Stand, spin, blow kiss, bow, Aye!)**


	8. Ch8: Into the Nether

**Hey everyone! I'm back and ready to write! Now on with the-**

 **Aphmau:ANIME!**

 **Me:GAH APHMAU U SCARED MEH**

 **Aphmau:HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS SPRINKELS?!**

 **Me:Ummmmm luck guess... Jk u posted it on YouTube! Baka!**

 **Aphmau:Wait what? When did I post it on YouTube?**

 **Me:Here watch it.-shows here the vid- anyways I do not own Minecraft diaries! ON WITH THE STORY**

 **(Garroth's pov)**

It's been one hour already and everyone is almost ready to go to the nether. We just need to sharpen our swords and put our armor on. I wish we could just get to the nether already to save Aphmau. "Garroth we're ready to go." Laurunce said to me. "YES, FINALLY!" I yelled and went to the gate and waited for everyone else. Five minutes later everyone came. "Ok Laurunce u know we're the portal is right?" I asked Laurunce. "Yes it's in the wolf tribe village." Laurunce responded. "Ok let's take the bridge that Meteli built." I said and then we rushed off to the direction of Meteli.

 **(Mia's pov)**

I feel so bad for this Aphmau girl. I never wanted anyone else to become a shadow knight. I didn't want Laurance to be a shadow knight either, yes I remember Laurunce I kinda had a crush on him,but I couldn't have help or master Zenix said he would do something to my brother and I don't want that to happen. He's the only family that I know of. I know that this part of the prosess should take about 2 to 5 hours. When this happens it feels like the longest hours of my life... "MIA!" I herd master Zenix scream. I stood up straight and said, "Yes master Zenix?" "We are going to have _visitors_ soon. So, prepare to protect the girl from these visitors." He said and left the room. Then I turned back to the Aphmau. Then a few minutes later someone else came in the room. I turned around and I saw my brother, Vylad, with swords in his hands. "Hey Vylad! Did u here that there's visitors coming!" I asked him. "Yes I know that's why I brought u this sword, also I feeling that one of our brothers is coming as one of the visitors." He said as he handed me the other sword in his hand. I simply nodded and waited till these "visitors" come.

 **(Garroth's pov)**

We got to the nether portal about an hour later. When we were in front of it everyone grabbed there shields and swords. Once everyone where ready I stepped in the portal and got to the nether. When I looked around I saw a netherbrick castle thing. A few seconds later Laurunce and everyone else comes through. "She has to be at that castle" Laurunce says. I look at the castle and being walking to it. When we got the the gate it open... Wierd. We walked in and then a huge amount of black ghost come towards us. We were fighting them off until Dante said, "Garroth! Laurunce! Go we'll hold them off!" "All right!" Me and Laurunce say as we fight off the ones in front of us and headed inside the castle. When we got inside I asked Laurunce, "Should we split up or should we stick together?" "No don't spit up. I know the say around and you never know when you need back up." Laurunce reply. "Ok then where do we go first?" I ask him. "First we go to the cells, and if she's not there then we go to the alter room." Laurunce says as he runs in one direction and I follow...

 **Sooooooo how was it? Also guys I'm not posting anything until I get at least 2 OCs because I need them for the next chapter. Sorry about that. Anyways see you next time!**

 **(Spin, blow kiss, bow, Aye!)**


	9. Ch9: New Arivals

**Ok guys I'm back! Sorry I took a long time, I had a major writers block and I still have it so srry it's bad, I also had a lot of personal problems. Anyways I got some OCs and I'm going to use all of them but for now I'm chose two that most fit the role that I'm looking for. So on with the story!**

 **OCs:**

 **Loucas rich Goodwin made by** **Aphmausfan7**

 **Hair: black**

 **Eyes: green**

 **Outfit: is basically like the old Okassis armor like Garroth's but it has a blood stain on it (since he's evil) and he wears black boots.**

 **Siblings: N/A**

 **Likes: Mia**

 **backstory: he was 16 years old when he became a shadow knight and devoted himself to Zenix. He doesn't remember his parents, he was trained by Zenix to be a good sword fighter, he protects the castle and carries out orders from zenix and He is one year older than mia**

 **skin tone: as pale as Zane**

 **Lixy Maroon Waddington made by foxy-X-flutters**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Outfit: A black dress with a red lace belt in the middle, grey slip-ons, a white headband, and a navy blue amulet**

 **Siblings: younger sister of Laurunce.**

 **likes: Travis and Garroth**

 **Backstory:** **she was a young girl when she followed Zenix into the nether but she turned evil once she went through the portal. Zenix turned her into a shadow knight and she has been trapped in the nether since she was 7. She often takes the form of the 7 year old girl to give the FALSE impression she's innocent. Trapped in her own mind this girl comes out sweet but is really a scared little girl trapped in her mind and time itself.**

 **Skin tone: pale like zane's.**

 **other info: she aged slowly in the nether in the real world she's one year younger than Laurence but in the nether she's 11 years old. She is trapped in her own mind and is a scared little girl on the inside but on the outLside she comes out as a sweet but deadly young child,she is really good at fighting and keeps a ruby dagger fastened to her waist with a piece of rope, in the nether her voice will send chills up you spine but while out of the nether it sounds like Wendy's voice (from fairy tail btw if you don't watch Fairy Tail the u should its such a good anime!)**

 **Mia pocky Ro'maeve made by: Me!**

 **Hair: Blonde like Garroth's**

 **eyes: blue**

 **outfit: jeans, black heel boots, a teal spaghetti strap shirt with a purple over shirt, a green amulet, and a bracelet with the Okassis emblem on it**

 **Siblings: Is the twin sister of Garroth, older sister of Zane and Vylad.**

 **Likes: Laurunce**

 **backstory: She was a only 8 years old when both her and Vylad were** **kidnapped, she was turned into a shadow knight one month later along with Vylad. When she was kidnapped Zenix made sure she didn't remember anyone except Vylad and also made sure no one remembered her only the people in the nether and her mother remembered her. A few years later she was called by Zenix to make Laurunce a shadow knight. She didn't want to but she knew she had to. After Laurunce was a shadow knight, she got to know him and developed a crush on him and still likes him today. Then a few months later Ungruth came and saved Laurunce. She was lonely and no one but Vylad to talk to until now.**

 **skin tone: same as Garroth's**

 **Acts: she kinda acts like Erza, she doesn't show off her feelings to much people. She only shows her emotions to people who she knows she can trust or who she feels she can trust. She acts like a guy but acts like a total fangirls when she sees her OTP. She also acts like a girl when it comes to fashion. She is a very kind girl when u get to know her though. She has a split personality.**

 **ok so there's all the OCs for now now let's get to the story.**

 **(** **Loucas' pov)**

The so called visitors that Zenix said was coming are here. Tsk, they're idiots for coming here... I was at Gaurding the door to the Alter room, Mia was in there so, yea... Anyways, these people are taking way to long... "WHEN ARE THEY GONNA GET HERE?!" I yell and punch the wall. I'm itching to hurt someone. Then I heard some footsteps coming from around the corner. I got my sword out, prepared to attack, to only find out it was just my partner, Lixy. "You really need to stop being so reckless." Lixy said with a smerk. "Tsk, ur not my mom u know." I say lowering my weapon. Man when are these people gonna get here...

 **(Lixy's pov)**

Loucas Is such a jerk...Why did master pair us up... I hold my amulet in my hand and take a deep breath. I need to he prepared for this battle that's coming up... I have a bad feeling about this one. I sit down on the floor waiting, and wondering about my brother and how he's doing. "SHE GOTTA BE THIS WAY COME ON!" I hear someone yell. "It must be the intruders.." I mumble and takes out my dagger. I see Loucas do the same. I just want to get this done and over with...

 **(Garroth's pov)**

I was running down the hall after Laurunce. We were running then turned a corner. When we turned the corner I saw two human figures. One young man and a little girl. "Who are u and what do u want here?" Said the young girl. Her voice gave me chills down my spine. I shivered in fear and said, "we're here to get our lord. She was lost then kidnapped by someone from here." "Oh her, actually we're the one's who kidnapped her. She was so stupid for being out all by herself. If she was a lord then she should've had some guards with her." Said the young man with a evil smirk. I griped my sword and I saw a flash of anger in Laurunce's eyes. "Laurence, shall we?" I asked Laurunce with a smirk. "Gladly." Laurunce said charging at them. I took the guy and Laurunce took the girl. "What do u want from us?! Why did you kidnap our lord?!" I yelled/asked the guy. "We just want power and we were commanded by master Zenix to kidnap her..." He said in a sly voice. I just gotten angrier and knocked him down to the ground and pointed my sword to his neck. "So ur saying that Zenix told u to..." I said in a low stern voice. "Yea and what is it to you?" Loucas said. I griped my sword and to the sword away from his neck and knocked him out. "One down... One to go..." I mumbled to myself.

 **Soooo how was it! Sorry it took so long I had a Major writers block and I running out of ideas for this part of the fanfic. But I have ideas for later but, writing is hard when the state test is coming up and I have alot of homework. So yea Ill start writing the next chapter after the state test. So bai and until next time!**

 **(bow, spin, AYE SIR!)**


	10. GOMEN!

Hey guys.. I know you'll be mad at me but I'll be putting this story on pause for a REALLY long time. I have lost my idea for the story and MCD is just, UGHHHHH! I just hate Aarmau! Garmau is best! Jess just made all her series boring bc of aarmau. It's happening in everything! So yea until further notice I won't be updating this. Srry! Btw for any Miraculous Ladybug fans I got a wattpad account and have 2 stories posted and one as a draft.

Wattpad: **_Animelover0213_**

Ok so yea bai!


End file.
